Somewhere I Belong
by Xia4eva
Summary: Roles Exchanged... Bad at summaries but please read the story ...


_All the thoughts are in italics._

_**Chapter 1**__**:-**_

**Edward POV**

_Ugh… Another new school. It is weird how dad manages to transfer every five years just to hide the fact that we do not age. I mean seriously, big deal! So what if Emmett and Alice transform into big wolves? Who cares? So what if I do not age because of my abnormality? So what if I have extra resistant skin, which gets healed extra fast? So what, if I can hear what people think and froze at the age of eighteen about twenty years ago?_

'Bye, mom. Hope you enjoy setting up the house. Alone' _said Alice, sarcastically_. _She is still pissed off Mom's not allowing her or any of us for that matter to help. I am going to have to bear this mood for about two more days. I cannot believe that I have to travel with them until my bike arrives._

'Bye, Ma' _I said hurriedly, not wanting to hear mom's reply to Alice._

_I have a brother and a sister: Emmett and Alice. They are twins while my godparents, Carlisle and Esme, their parents, adopted me. My own parents, after they found out that I was a freak, who could hear thoughts, immediately disowned me. Esme and Carlisle took me in, as they knew what I was going through. Carlisle says that I am some sort of a mutant. He says that Alice, Emmett and he, himself are werewolves and they transform for the first time, only if there are vampires nearby and there is a vampire nearby; Mom. Apparently, a vampire can have only werewolves' babies… weird, right? Seeing as how werewolves and vampires hate each other..._

_I had trained myself to call my godparents, Mom and Dad. Yeah and dad had to imprint on a vampire. Good part of that is mom is quite lovable. Better yet is the fact that Alice and Emmett are half vamps and half werewolves._

'Hey Edward, whatcha doin'?' _Asked my brother, Emmett falling into step, as I walked towards the_ _school._

'Nothin'. Just plannin' how best to disrupt Alice's entire day' _I said, catching onto his slang. _

'Oh Ha, Ha.' _Alice gave a little toss of head, as she too, fell into step with me. _

_I think she is the only werewolf who is as short as a pixie; Emmett is atleast 6'1 and I am around 5'9, even though I am not a werewolf. Compared to us, she looks as though she is only 4 feet tall instead of 5'4. Moreover, they froze at the age of sixteen about nine years back._

'So, Forks, huh?' _said Emmett._

'Yeah. God knows what we are going to face next. Now that Alice here is going to meet some girls who are going to show her around all the malls. I seriously hope that she finds either her imprint or just some random person to run around her and carry her shopping bags. I sure as hell am not going to follow her around a mall ever again' _I said, earning myself a smack on the head. _

'Hey! What was that for?' _I asked her, as I felt searing pain where she had hit me my half-healed skull._ _Seriously, for a tiny little pixie she is too annoying. She knew I had hurt my head last night while having a tiny little fight with Emmett over the bedroom._

_It started drizzling. We headed towards a door marked 'Office'. Just then, an ancient BMW sped past us. In fact, it missed Alice by inches, causing her to drop the books in her hands as she backed off. It went to the parking lot and screeched to a halt. A boy with blond spiky hair got out. He came towards us, walking as though he owned the place, his eyes on Alice. _

_I glanced at Emmett and we came to stand on either side of Alice. It stopped drizzling and students started to arrive. The boy was obviously popular, arrogant and much, _much _shorter that us. He was about 5'1 or so. Even Alice had 3" on him. _

'Hey, can't you see where you're going? Look what you did to my car!' _the blond boy said loudly, making sure everyone had turned to look at us. Oh, so want a show, do we now? I will make sure he gets one._ _He stopped about a foot in front of Alice._

'We could ask _you_ the same question' _said Alice coldly._ 'Thanks for making me drop my books, by the way' _she added sarcastically. She snorted delicately. I felt a smile tugging at my lips at the thought in her mind…_

**Alice POV**

_Who does the bloody jerk think he is? Miss Universe?_ I snorted at the thought.

_Bending to retrieve my books, I stopped short. A person was already there piling up my books. He looked up. His face, his Hazel colored eyes, blond hair…_


End file.
